Van Helsing 2
A mysterious woman is pursued by Count Graf Orlok in the Black Swamp and meet up with Swamp Thing named Alec who asks him to keep the magical book known as the Necronomicon from Orlok, the woman let him kill her before he leave. Years had passed and two months after Count Vladislaus Dracula's demise and the death of Princess Anna Valerious. After Gabriel Van Helsing kills the Headless Horseman and the death of Quasimodo the deformed hunchback at Sleepy Hallow, monster hunter returns to the Vatican in Rome. He learns that his mission to return to Transylvania to destroy Orlok who returns to Castle Dracula that originally his now with Dracula gone. Friar Carl provides Van Helsing with aid and new weapons. Van Helsing and Carl arrive in Transylvania and meet a man servant named Mr. Renfield who told them about Orlok's minions he recruited to search the swamp, Van Helsing and Carl encounter Dr. Griffin the Invisible Man, Orlok's unseen minion who sent him to spy on them before he escapes. Van Helsing and Carl went to the Black Swamp and meet Alec who gives them the Necronomicon the Book of the Dead, Van Helsing learns the book can resurrect the one close to him and decided to bring Anna back. Carl performs the ritual and uses the book to resurrect Anna successfully, she seem to be in a coma, Van Helsing and Carl are attack by Orlok's henchmonster called Gill-man the Creature from the Black Lagoon who knocks Carl out and about to kill Van Helsing, but Gill-man is impaled and decapitated by a resurrected Anna then she collapsed. Anna wakes up at her family's manor and reunites with Van Helsing, Renfield finds that Anna is alive and discovers the Necronomicon who he secretly rips a page from and steal it, revealed he is in league with Orlok, Renfield brought passage only resurrect people as a mortal, Orlok destroys the stolen page and kills Renfield for his failure, he sent the Invisible Man and his Cat Woman partner to retrieve the book, Van Helsing kills the female Werecat while the Invisible Man stoles the book to deliver to Orlok, Van Helsing, Anna and Carl follow him. Van Helsing sees Griffin's footprints in the snow and opens fire, mortally wounding him. As he dies, his body becomes visible again. Anna is captured by Orlok and held as a bargaining chip in exchange for the Necronomicon at the cemetery by midnight, Van Helsing and Carl arrive at the cemetery meet up with Orlok and his last minion Erik the Phantom of the Opera and Orlok reveals Anna is buried alive. Van Helsing and Carl dig up and open a coffin with Anna inside. They return to the Valerious' castle and creates a doorway to Castle Dracula/Orlok, they are confronted by Erik and Orlok's personal pet three headed dog beast, Cerberus, but the confrontation sends Erik and Cerberus falling to their deaths, they arrive at Orlok's chamber, as Orlok performed the rite that would bring Imhotep the Immortal Mummy back to life. The final incantations were read, and Imhotep broke free of his sarcophagus. Imhotep refuses to obey Orlok's command and Orlok was thrown backwards, Van Helsing slicing off Imhotep's right arm with the Tojo Blade. Imhotep reataching his arm, before seizing Van Helsing by the throat. He was about to kill Van Helsing, opening his mouth inhumanly wide. Before he could, however, Carl read an inscription that stripped Imhotep of his immortality. Imhotep was stabbed by Van Helsing, Imhotep grabbed onto one of the large black candle sticks which were meant for the ceremony, to support himself. The candlestick fell over with Imhotep. When the candle touched his dried out flesh, he immediately burst into flames. Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl watched as Imhotep and the Necronomicon burned, both evils being silenced forever. Orlok attacks the group. A dim light behind Orlok caught Van Helsing's attention. He took out his second Tojo Blade. Van Helsing threw the circular blade. It soared right by Orlok. He turned around as the Tojo Blade shattered the black glass of the window exposing the Vampire Count to the sun. Screaming in agony and rage, Orlok turned to ash and stood still for a moment before collapsing to a pile of dust. Van Helsing retires from monster hunting and stays with Anna, as Carl heads back to Rome. Van Helsing and Anna watched as their friend rodes away. * Heroes: * Gabriel Van Helsing, a legendary hunter of monsters. * Anna Valerious, the ancient Romanian family's last descendant who died in the first film then resurrected by Van Helsing and Carl with the Necronomicon. * Carl, a friar of the Holy Order. * Alec/Swamp Thing, a man-creature made of swamp. * Quasimodo, the Hunchback Of Notre Dame who died at the hand of the Headless Horseman. * Cardinal Jinette, Van Helsing's superior in the Holy Order. * Villains: * Count Graf Orlok, the original ruler of Transylvania and his castle who Dracula overthrew him years ago, his appearance is based of the Master from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", at the end of movie Van Helsing kills Orlok by exposing him to the sunlight. * Gill-man the Creature from the Black Lagoon, one of Orlok's monster henchmen who was the first minion to get killed by Anna after her resurrection. * Cat Woman, a female werecat and one of Orlok's minions, she is similar to Lena from "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island", she was killed by Van Helsing. * Griffin the Invisible Man, Orlok's unseen henchman who was killed by Van Helsing. * Erik the Phantom of the Opera, Orlok's last henchman who died at near the end of the movie. * Cerberus, Orlok's personal pet three headed dog monster, Cerberus died crashing through the castle's wall and fall to it's death along with Erik. * Imhotep the Mummy, who assassinates the Pharaoh before being mummified alive and sealing him in a sarcophagus filled with carnivorous scarab beetles, Imhotep was destroyed by Van Helsing. * Renfield, a man servant who works for Orlok, Orlok kills Renfield for failing to bring the Necronomicon to him. * The Dwergi are demented German dwarves who served Orlok. * The Headless Horseman, a decapitated brutal and sadistic Hessian mercenary who was killed by Van Helsing. Category:Universal Pictures